Research involves collection of quantitative and qualitative data on the health and mental health care system of Hartford, with special emphasis on facilities serving large numbers of Hispanic persons. Comprehesive interviews are being conducted in samples of households in 2 sub-communities with large Hispanic populations, in order to assess types of mental health and health problems; related to social, cultural, economic, and other factors affecting reported health status; and patterns of health and mental health care utilized by Hispanic people in target populations.